Before always
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: Before Rick there was another man in her life who was always there for her.(cover art not mine)
1. Chapter 1

**When she was six and a ten year old boy told her Santa wasn't real**.

_" Bye Mr Wayne," Kate said getting off the bus. " Walk home safety okay Katie," her bus driver told her. Kate started to walk down her street when a ten year old boy who lived near them called out to her. " Oi little girl,come over here," Kate walked over to him._

_" Do you believe in Santa?," Kate's face lit up. " Yeah,", " Want to know something about Santa?," " yes," she said jumping up and down. " Santa's not real," Kate gasped and tears pooled her eyes the boy laughed as she ran home._

_Kate busted through the door dropped her bag and hugged her dad around his waist. " Katie bug what's wrong?," he said picking her up and stroking her hair. " I was walking home and a boy told me Santa isn't real," She said into his neck. " Santa is real and now his on the naughty list,"_

_Kate looked up from her dad's neck. " I'm on the naughty list?," Kate asked. " no your not, now mommy made some gingerbread cookies she was waiting for you to put the icing on,", " i want to put icing on," Jim put Kate on the ground and she ran into the kitchen Johanna walked out of the kitchen and smiled towards her husband._

_" That was really sweet," She wrapped her arms around his neck. " I wish she could stay a little girl I don't want her to grow up," Jim said sadly. " i know I don't want her to grow up either," Johanna leaned forward and kissed his lips._

_Kate walked out of the kitchen to see what was taking her parents so long only to find them making out again. " mommy," she tugged on Johanna top her parents broke the kiss and walked to the kitchen._

Kate watched as her Six year old finished putting the eyes on the gingerbread. " Look mama,", " Wow baby girl I think Santa is going to like these," Kate combed her fingers through her curly hair.

**This story will only go for five chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When she was 10 and homesick**

Kate snuck out of her cabin at camp to go into the camps kitchen where there was a phone.

Kate dialed her phone number hoping her parents were still awake.

"Hello," Her father said.

"Dad it's me Katie,"

"Katie what are you doing up its nine o'clock,"

"I snuck out,I'm homesick,"

"It's only three more day's sweetie,"

"Dad please,"

"Okay I'll talk to the woman who is running the camp,"

"Do I pack my things?"

"Not yet sweetie,"

"Okay I'm in trouble?" Kate asked.

"No sweetie you're not,now go to the leaders cabin,"

"Okay dad,"

/

Her dad pulled up an hour later.

"Dad" Kate hugged him.

"Hey Katie,"

"Where's mom,"

"She went to visit your Aunt Molly,"

"Is Aunt Molly okay?"

"She's fine sweetie,"

/

"What happened sweetie,you begged me and your mother to send you to that camp?" Jim asked in the car.

"I was fine of a day time but if a night-time I would cry and miss you two,I feel like baby only babies get homesickness,"

"That's not true sweetie you can homesickness at any age,"

"I still feel like a baby,Maddy's going to make fun of me,"

"I don't know why your still friends with Maddy all she does is bully you,"

"She said if I wouldn't be my friend she would tell everyone my secrets,"

"Katie that's blackmailing I'm calling Maddy's parents tomorrow,"

"No dad you'll make it worst,"

"Katie she can't bully my little girl like this,"

"Dad I'm ten not a little girl anymore,"

"I know but Katie you will always be my baby girl,"

**When she was four and there was a thunderstorm**

Kate pushed back her covers quickly and grabbed her toy elephant and ran up the hallway to her mom and dad's room she pushed open the door and crawled into their bed.

"Daddy?" Kate whispered.

"Yes Katie,"

"Can I sleep here?"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No I'm scared of the thunder outside"

"Okay sweetie you can sleep in here with me and mommy,"

Kate snuggled up next to her father as he protected her from the thunder storm.

The next morning Johanna woke up to see her husband and their daughter cuddling.

Johanna pushed the hair off Jim's forehead and kissed his forehead and then pushed the curly hair off her daughters forehead and kissed her forehead as well.

/

"Babe stop kicking me," Kate grumbled in her sleep.

"Your the one kicking me honey," Rick grumbled back.

Kate and Rick sat up to see their son was sleeping in between them.

**When she was nineteen and her mother was murdered. **

"Daddy," Kate crashed into her fathers chest while standing at her mothers funeral

"I know sweetie I know," Jim rubbed her back.

/

"Let's get out of here Katie,"

"Okay," Kate nodded.

/

"Coney Island,dad what are we doing here?"

"I thought we could walk along the boardwalk and talk,"

"Good dad,cause I need to talk to you about something,"

"What is it Katie?"

"I want to leave LA and move back to New York,"

"What about becoming a lawyer?"

"I want to join the NYPD,"

"NYPD sweetie that's very dangerous,"

"I want to help people find the answer for their murdered love ones,I know it's dangerous dad but this is what I want,"

"Well if that's what you want,"

"Thanks dad," Kate kissed her fathers cheek.

**When she was in her 30's and getting married to the man of her dreams. (7x06) **

"Katie you look so beautiful,"

"Thanks daddy,I'm sorry about what I did to mom's wedding dress,"

"Oh sweetie," Jim hugged his daughter. "She wouldn't have cared she would be to focused on Richard Castle being her son in law," Kate and Jim giggled.

"I know I told you this a thousand times but your such a beautiful bride Katie,"

"Your not a bad looking father of the bride yourself dad,"

"I would ask if your happy but that seems like a stupid question,"

"I'm really happy dad,I love Rick so much,"

"And he loves you very much,so does Martha and Alexis,"

"Martha,Alexis and Rick love you too,"

"Martha are you sure?"

"Deep down,"

"Well I better I walk you down the aisle,"

"Yeah," Kate smiled and linked her arm with her dads.


End file.
